Commodore Computing International Jan/Feb 1985
This issue was dated January/February 1985 and priced at £1. Regulars Contents / Editorial - 1 page (3) The CCI Readers Club - 2 pages (20-21) Charts - 1 page (38) Subscription - ½ page (55) Competition - 1 page (56) Questionaire - 1 page (60) News News Headlines - 1 page (5) *New faces for Corby *Clamps on pirating *Economy boost *Videotex insecurity Games News Headlines - 2 pages (29,31) *New Games Releases (29) *Three from System 3: Juice!, Suicide Strike, and Motocross (29) *Final Release in Hare Hunt: Hareraiser from Haresoft (29,31) *64 Full Up: Combat Lynx from Durell (31) *The First Step: My First Adventure by Jolly Rogers Software (31) *Frankie Goes to Ocean: Frankie Goes to Hollywood (31) *Far East Shops Sell Fake Games (31) *Low Prices Selling High: Mastertronic setup shop in California (31) Product Update - 1 page (70) *Computer gardening: Plan and Design your Garden *The plot thickens: Penman - The Unique Robot Plotter *In a flash: 1541 Flash *The choice is yours: RF-170 *Musical 64: Siel CMK 49 *Wipe out: UVIPAC (TS) Strictly Business - 1 page (78) *Practical calculation: Practicalc *Lab analysis on SX64: SX64 portable and ADS interface *Mail vaolume: Options for Electronic Mail *Smoothing the bumps: AF-10 *Keeping safe: Datamite *Heading off confusion: ADM Consultancy Services Features Sizing Up: Commodore Comparisons - 3 pages (7-9) :You may be a potential C16 or Plus/4 buyer, or own a 64, a VIC-20, or perhaps a CBM/PET Many of us must have surveyed Commodore's burgeoning range of micros, and wondered what some have that others don't. Rae West takes a look at the differences, and how the newest Commodores shape up. CAL: Computers in the Classroom - 3 pages (11-13) :Computers can't replace teachers just yet, but schools are quickly discovering their benefits in teaching. Educational author Mike Gerrard finds out what is really going on in the classroom. Educational Software Checklist - 3 pages (15-18) C16 & Plus/4 Software Checklist - 1 page (24) 64 to Ground Control - 2 pages (32,34) :Ever felt the urge to enter a cockpit and fly away from it all? Sue Pearce dons flying helmet and goggles to experience some of flight simulator programs zooming onto the software market. Featuring 747 Flight Simulator, Heathrow Air Traffic Control, Flight Path 737, Interdictor Pilot, Space Shuttle: A Journey Into Space, Spitfire Ace, Flight Simulator, Fighter Pilot, and Solo Flight. Meet Mr Marvel himself! - 1 page (50) :Sue Pearce talks to Scott Adams, creator of the Marvel characters, and to Adventure International, UK manufacturers of his popular computer games. Predictions: Defining '85 "A year of flexibility" - 3 pages (52-54) :If reality was "The Word" for 1984 in the computer industry, flexibility may be it for '85. Viola Gienger continues her look at the business, talking to some of the leaders in software and hardware. Last month, they told us that 1984 forced them to face some harsh realities. Now they reveal some forthcoming changes — both chosen and forced — in 1985. Jargon: Learn the Lingo - 1 page (59) :Baffled by computer terminology? Peter Gerrard translates it into English. Basic: Pitfalls of Programming - 2 pages (61-62) :Lecturer David Bowdrey offers some sound advice for the programming novice (and possibly the experienced too!) Machine Code Movements - 3 pages (63-65) :Finding it difficult to write 6502 code which is machine independent? M.C. Hart reveals how to write a Machine Code routine to run a variety of CBM machines. Survey: Assemblers assembled - 3 pages (73-75,77) :We have received numerous letters from readers wanting to know more about assemblers. Programmer Kevin Bergin explains what an assembler is and does and recommends a few of his favourites. Reviews Educational Toddler Tutor; Story Machine; The French Mistress; The Spanish Tutor; Punctuation Pete; Macbeth - 1 page (19) Books The Easy Guide to Your Commodore 64; The Guide to Commodore 64 Software; Commodore 64 Basic Programs in Minutes; Homework Helper: Useful Programs for Commodore Computers; Basic is Child's Play; Power Up! Kids' Guide to the Commodore 64 - Peter Arnott-Job - 2 pages (22-23) Readers Reviews International Soccer, Jet Set Willy, Defender 64, Zaxxon, Football Manager, and Dinky Doo - 2 pages (37-38) Reviews Scores are out of Five. Programs (Type-Ins) Mission Complete - 4 pages (39-42) :The final frontier is reached as we give you the last part of Richard Franklin's Star Trek mega-adventure. Beam me up Scotty! Hints and Tips: Windows and Mirrors - 3 pages (66-68) Adverts Games *'Romik Software' - 1 page (2) *'R & B Software' - Mission 2: Project Gibraltar (C64, Spectrum) - 1 page (28) *'Gilsoft' - Mindbender, Africa Gardens, Spy Plane, The Adventures of Barsak the Dwarf, Diamond Trail, Magic Castle, and Devil's Island (C64, Spectrum)- ½ page (30) *'Anger Productions' - Flight Simulator, Golf, Yantzee (C64) - ¼ page (30) *'DACC Ltd' - 747 Flight Simulator (C64) - ¼ page (30) *'Digital Integration' - Fighter Pilot (C64, Spectrum) - 1 page (33) *'Anirog' - Tom Thumb (C64, VIC-20), Battle Through Time, Zaga Mission, Catacombs, P.C. Fuzz (C64) - 1 page (35) *'Creative Sparks' - Macbeth: The Computer Adventure (C64) - 1 page (45) *'System 3' - Juice!, Suicide Strike, and Motocross (C64) - 1 page (49) *'Microdeal' - Cuthbert in the Tombs (C16, C64) - 1 page (51) *'Thor Computer Software' - The House Jack Built (C64, Spectrum) - 1 page (57) *'Mirage Software & Distribution' - The Counts Castle (C64), Castle Greyskull (Spectrum) - 1 page (58) *'Supersoft' - Interdictor Pilot (C64), Busicalc 3, Music Master - 1 page (83) *'Audiogenic' - Alice in Videoland (C64) - 1 page (84) Others *Chromasonic - 1 page (4) *The Six-Four Supplies Co - 1 page (6) *Calco Software: Arrow Micro Services; Oxford Computer Systems Ltd - 1 page (10) *University Software; Kosmos Software Ltd - 1 page (14) *Visions: Breden's Basic - 1 page (16-17) *Selec Software; 64 Plus; Precision Software Ltd - 1 page (25) *Viza Software - 1 page (26) *Software Suoermarket - 1 page (47) *Midland Computer Library; Magnum Media Ltd - ½ page (55) *Adcomp (UK) Ltd; Electronic Aids (Tewkesbury) Ltd; JCL Software - 1 page (69) *Zero Electronics; Microport; EAS International; MPS Software - 1 page (71) *Calco Software: M.K. Music and Computers; Original Software; Computerac International - 1 page (72) *Handic Software - 1 page (74-75) *Elmhirst Enterprises; Mushroom Software; M&M Software - 1 page (76) Classifieds - 4 pages (79-82) Other Credits Staff Writer :Viola Gienger Technical Advisor :Richard Franklin Publisher :Anthony Jacobson Issue Index Category:Contains C64 Reviews